Un nuevo mañana
by chovitap
Summary: La perla de shikon había sido traído de vuelta al Sengoku gracias aquella miko del futuro, para después ser fragmentada por un accidente, todos creían que "esa era la perla" pero pronto descubrirían que no era así y eso traería muchos problemas, amores, aventuras y lágrimas
1. Chapter 1

**Un nuevo mañana**

Las leyendas cuentan que en la época Sengoku existían seres demoniacos llamados yokais eran demonios sin alma y sin corazón o bueno eso era lo que comúnmente las personas de esa época decían.

Había mucha maldad y derramamiento de sangre por partes de humanos pero sobre todo de yokais que se batían a duelo por el dominio de tierras y ver quién era el más poderoso.

Para que haya un equilibrio en el ying y el yang, cada cierto tiempo nacía una poderosa sacerdotisa la primera fue la gran "Midoriko" o eso era lo que muchos pensaban, quien se batía a duelo con cientos de yokais a diario, en su última batalla perdió la vida pero dejó un gran tesoro para el mundo la gran y poderosa la Shikon no Tama, era una perla de un incalculable poder, al enterarse de esto cientos y miles de humanos y yokais intentaron a apoderarse de ella ya que ésta podía conceder cualquier "deseo", pero para protección de la misma aquella sacerdotisa que nacía cada cierto tiempo para mantener dicho equilibrio era la que se convertiría en su protectora.

Pasaron muchos años tras la muerte de Midoriko muchos perdieron la vida al tratar de proteger tan preciada perla, pero a medida que pasaban los años ésta perla tan pura como la misma sacerdotisa que dio su vida para crearla se fue contaminando con la maldad, necesitan que la purificaran y como si los dioses hubiesen escuchado los ruegos de sus protectores, nació una poderosa y pura sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo ella se convirtió en su protectora.

Nadie sabe el porqué la maravillosa Midoriko perdió la vida tras pelear con esos demonios ya que su alma purificadora era la más poderosa de todas, pero había una razón y era que le había entregado su corazón a un demonio quien no la amaba solo quería sus poderes, esto era un gran secreto solo aquel demonio de sangre fría lo sabía.

Kikyo había luchado por muchos años con cientos de demonios como la propia Midoriko lo hizo en sus tiempos, un día conoció a un hanyo (hijo de un yokai y una humana) llamado inuyasha ambos quedaron perdidamente enamorados del otro, éste le dijo a la sacerdotisa que quería usar la perla para convertirse en un humano, lo que muchos no sabían era que la perla solo condecía deseos a quiénes tuvieran un corazón puro y desinteresado por la misma perla de lo contrario la perla se destruiría y con ella la persona que pidió aquel deseo.

El día tan esperado había llegado el hanyo pasaría a ser un simple mortal pero un demonio tenía otros planes se convirtió en inuyasha y atacó a Kikyo dejándola con una herida de muerte, luego se transformó en la sacerdotisa y atacó al hanyo, ambos habían caído en la trampa de aquel demonio desconfiando y odiando al otro, cuando el hanyo quiso ir por la perla y teniendo ésta entre sus manos la sacerdotisa le lanzó una flecha justo en el corazón pero no con el suficiente poder para matarlo solo dejándolo en un estado de sueño eterno y clavado en el árbol sagrado, tras eso Kikyo cayó muerta tras decirle a su hermana menor sus últimas palabras "quemen mi cuerpo junto con la perla" y así se hizo.

Pasaron 50 años tras aquel trágico episodio, en otra época distinta a esa vivía una hermosa joven de corazón y alma pura, ella siempre se había sentido distinta y lo era, su vida iba a cambiar e iba a dar un giro de 180 grados el día de cumpleaños número 16 en el que un yokai la arrastró a través del pozo quien estaba sellado en el pozo devora huesos la arrastraba al mismo y la llevaba a la época Sengoku alegando que ella tenía la perla de Shikon y no se equivocaba en parte, ella no entendía que ocurría pero pronto descubría que su vida jamás sería la misma.

ACLARACIÓN LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SINO DE (Rumiko Takahashi) LA HISTORIA SE PARECE ALGO A LA SUYA PERO HABRÁ NUEVAS COSAS COMO SE PODRAN DAR CUENTA, ADEMÁS SERÁ CONTADA DESDE DIFERENTES PERSPECTIVAS YA SEA DE KAGOME, SESSHOMARU, O EN TERCERA PERSONA…ADEMÁS DE QUE HABRÁ ALGO DE LEMON (QUE VA HABRÁ MUCHO) JOJOJO


	2. Aceptando sentimientos

Capítulo 1

Aceptando sus sentimientos

Todos se encontraban dentro de la casita de la anciana Kaede o bueno casi todos ya que inuyasha no se encontraba y kagome sabía perfectamente dónde se hallaba o más bien con quién, prefería intentar dormir a seguir sufriendo aquel mismo dolor.

-kagome-llamó la voz de sango

-¿sí?-ella volteó sus ojos estaban cristalinos

-no sé como aguantas todo eso-kagome sonrió de lado-

-prometí estar a su lado siempre sin importar qué-sango la miró con tristeza

-no es justo para Ud. Señorita kagome-ahora fue la voz de miroku la que se hizo presente

-lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiar los sentimientos de inuyasha por mí-por sus ojos empezaba a caer aquellas gotitas que demostraban cuánto sufriría ella por aquel hanyo

En alguna parte del bosque se encontraban dos amantes conversando o más discutiendo

-algún día tendrás que elegir inuyasha-la voz de Kikyo no demostraba ninguna emoción

-pero yo…-él no sabía que responder

-no siempre nos tendrás a ambas-se hizo un silencio-inuyasha desde hace días noto algo extraño en los fragmentos de la perla-

-¿qué cosa?-por dentro él le agradecía que cambiaran de tema

-no lo sé, siento que algo está ocurriendo con la perla o más bien con los fragmentos-se quedó en silencio por unos breves segundos-siento que es la misma pero al mismo tiempo no, su poder es igual o eso es lo que parece-las palabras de la sacerdotisa dejaron muy confundido a inuyasha

-qué quieres decir-ella volvió a callar

-es una especie de presentimientos, déjalo así-ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sin decir palabra alguna, para luego juntar sus labios en un dulce y casto beso.

Kikyo tenía razón la perla no era la misma de antes, es más sus poderes no se igualaban a hace 50 años, nadie sospechaba la verdad o si quiera estaban cerca de la misma, ni siquiera el mismo naraku sospechaba de nada, él simplemente ambiciaba poseer la perla en sus manos o lo que creía que era la perla. Era cierto que la Shikon había salido del cuerpo de kagome quien todos aseguraban que era la reencarnación de Kikyo pero así como la perla estaban más lejos de la verdad de lo que se imaginaban.

En algún punto del norte un poderoso yokai de sangre pura caminaba con aquella elegancia y arrogancia que tanto lo caracterizaba, con aquella mirada fría y sin mostrar algún tipo de emoción exceptuando el "desprecio" hacia los humanos y hacia su medio hermano.

-amo bonito, hacia dónde nos dirigimos-preguntó su fiel sirviente un insignificante yokai de aspecto verdoso y ojos saltones, y como siempre no obtuvo respuesta por parte de su amo.

-señor Sesshomaru-llamó una inocente voz, él se volteó enseguida, jaken aún no se acostumbraba a que su amo tuviera más atenciones con ella que con él

-qué pasa rin-a pesar de que su voz no perdía aquel característico grado de frialdad, con la pequeña rin él trataba de modular su voz a pesar de que él mismo no se diera cuenta

-tengo hambre-dijo la inocente sobándose la barriga, Sesshomaru giró su rostro y se enfocó en su sirviente

-jaken consíguele algo de comer-éste simplemente asintió no sin antes ir diciendo o más protestando el por qué debía de buscarla algo de comer a la humana esa, pero se quedó callado al sentir la mirada intensa de su amo.

De regreso a la aldea de la anciana Kaede todos dormían plácidamente incluyendo aquel que se había escapado en la mañana para reunirse con su amada.

Todos despertaron con los primeros rayos de sol, madrugaron como siempre lo hacían, kagome y sango preparaban la comida mientras que shippo aún dormía junto con kirara

-kagome-llamó con voz baja inuyasha, la mencionaba no lo miró

-¿sí?-ella siguió con su labor

-estás molesta conmigo-el lugar se sumió en un horrible silencio

-no-fue su única respuesta pero no lo miraba a los ojos, esto molestó a inuyasha

-kagome podrías mirarme a los ojos-ésta levantó su vista y el hanyo sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda

-qué-ella respondió con su tono normal o más bien eso era lo que ella creía

-si estás molesta por algo es mejor que me lo digas-sango suspiró con fuerza en serio su amigo era un idiota

-no estoy molesta-la voz de kagome fue lo suficientemente alta como para despertar a shippo y kirara

-kagome…-ella no lo dejó terminar cuando un "abajo" lo dejaba sin ganas de seguir hablando, ella se levantó y se alejó del lugar, estaba dolida mas no molesta, aunque ella se decía a sí misma que ya debería de estar acostumbrada, él prefería estar con alguien muerto sin aquella calidez que solo un ser vivo podría ofrecerlo, pero claro él la amaba.

-por qué inuyasha-susurró ella con voz dolida adentrándose en aquel lejano bosque, caminaba y caminaba sin rumbo fijo quería que a medida que caminaba dejara atrás todo aquel dolor que la consumía lentamente

Mientras tanto dentro de la pequeña casita de Kaede se armaba la guerra contra el hanyo

-eres un idiota-le gritaba sango por enésima vez, estaba completamente molesta

-yo no hice nada-la voz de inocencia hizo que sango explotara lanzando su bumerán contra él

-querida sango…-miroku trató de calmarla, mala idea ésta le lanzó una mirada asesina que hizo que shippo se escondiera tras miroku e inuyasha retrocediera unos pasos

-si quieres hacer algo bien por ella ve a buscarla-dijo ésta más calmada

-yo no iré…-se volvió a callar tras la mirada de sango-está bien se encaminó para buscar a kagome

Volviendo al bosque kagome caminaba y caminaba sin rumbo fijo como ella había planeado, lloraba sin consuelo alguno, mientras era observaba por un maligno yokai

-el dolor humano es lo más delicioso del mundo-pensó aquel ser

-pequeña yo puedo aliviar tu dolor-le dijo una voz que provenía de todas partes

-no sé quien seas demonio pero aléjate de mí-kagome no temía

-puedo hacer que aquel a quien tanto amas te ame solamente a ti-esas palabras la dejaron algo aturdida

-no puedes forzar a nadie a amar a otro-dijo ésta firmemente

-tú crees que en algún momento él te ame como la ama a ella-kagome volvió a dudar-ahí tienes tú respuesta-ella negó-

-sé que no será así, pero no puedo obligarlo a que me ame-su voz se había quebrado en algún punto

-puedo hacer qu ella vuelva a donde siempre ha pertenecido-kagome no sabía que responder, a parte de ese demonio otro mucho más poderoso y elegante la observaba

-tonta humana que se deja llevar por sus sentimentalismos-pensó despectivamente aquel yokai

Mientras tanto inuyasha corría y corría por aquel bosque, parecería como si llevase horas corriendo buscando a su querida kagome, se empezó a desesperar al darse cuenta de que el olor de ella se alejaba más y más

-kagome-gritó el desesperado

Mientras tanto ella no sabía que responder, o bueno de algo estaba segura si Kikyo desapareciera tendría el camino libre para estar al lado de su amado inuyasha pero esa realidad fue la misma que le dejó ver que si la sacerdotisa pereciera por segunda vez su amado sufría mucho más que la primera vez y el dolor de él era el suyo propio.

-tienes razón-aquel yokai pensó que por fin obtendría lo que quería-pero no podría pensar de esa manera tan repulsiva y egoísta-pensó unos segundos-si ella desapareciera tendría el camino libre con él, pero al mismo tiempo aquello no funcionaría-

-por qué si ella dejara de existir él sólo tendría ojos para ti-ella negó-

-no, se sumergiría tanto en su dolor que me hundiría con él-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro-me basta con estar a su lado-

Aquel yokai se puso furioso al escuchar aquellas palabras y antes de que pudiera atacar a aquella "débil" humana, él era atacado por algún punto y muerto sin entender que había ocurrido

Kagome intentó sentir la presencia de aquel ser pero ya no encontró más, esto le parecía de lo más extraño, pero lo que sí le pareció más fue aquella inmensa energía a la que ya reconocía

-Sesshomaru-susurró ella, no obtuvo respuesta, ella pensó que quizás se estaba equivocando pero no fue así al ver como éste salía entre medio de los árboles, él la miró como siempre miraba a todo el mundo pero había algo en su mirada que era diferente

-qué haces aquí, acaso tú...-ella rió algo nerviosa no podía pensar que él era quien había acabado con aquel yokai

Él la miro de reojo no respondió absolutamente nada como era costumbre para él, ella no sabía que decirle puesto que esta situación era lo de más extraña

-por qué-preguntó y nada no obtuvo respuesta, en un dos por tres él se transformó en aquella esfera de luz y desapareció de la vista de ella, dejándola atónita

-kagome-dijo una voz a su espalda tan asombrada estaba que no se había percatado de la presencia de inuyasha

-sí…-sin dejarle hablar más él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó fuertemente

-estaba preocupado-le dijo una vez que estaban separados

-no tenías por qué, se cuidarme sola-él la miró algo molesto

-sabes que eso no es así, podrían haberte atacado o lo que es peor arrebatado los fragmentos que cargas-esto pareció molestarle a ella

-los fragmentos…-susurró-eso es todo lo que te importa la perla y…Kikyo-susurró su nombre con un dolor que hasta él sintió

-kagome yo…-él no sabía que decir

-inuyasha ya habíamos hablado de esto, yo permaneceré a tú lado…-su mirada se perdió en algún punto-pero ya no puedo más-

-a qué te refieres-él no entendía

-yo no puedo ocupar un lugar especial en tú corazón, ya que éste está ocupado completamente por Kikyo-su voz se quebró-es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están tú se feliz con ella y yo…-cayó por unos instantes-veré por mi felicidad y sin más se alejó dejando a un anonado inuyasha y lo que es peor ella se había asombrado e inclusive asustado cuando dijo "yo" a su mente vino la imagen de un ser de una belleza sin igual de corazón y mirada fría

-Sesshomaru-pensó ella asombrándose a sí misma de lo que había pensado…


	3. Viviendo algo nuevo

**Capítulo 2**

**Viviendo algo nuevo**

Inuyasha aún no comprendía lo que significaban las palabras de su querida kagome, pero había algo que lo molestaba y mucho y era que en el ambiente había un olor tan familiar y odioso para él

-Sesshomaru-susurró, esto lo puso más que furioso

El nombrado miró aquella escena se sentía confundido y eso era raro en él, ya que siempre tenía todo fríamente calculado pero esto se le había salido de las manos, no entendía el por qué de su actitud.

De regreso en la aldea kagome aún venía meditando el por qué imagino que su felicidad podría ser al estar alado de quien muchas veces "intentó" matarla…

-intentó-susurró en voz baja

-dijiste algo kagome-le dijo sango, la aludida negó

Por su cabeza vinieron las imágenes de las tantas veces que Sesshomaru y ellos se habían desafiado a duelo ya sea por la tessaiga o por asuntos fuera de lo común, pero en todas las ocasiones nunca había herido gravemente a inuyasha ni siquiera a ella, kagome sabía perfectamente que Sesshomaru no era un yokai débil, no era uno de los más poderosos no por nada era el Lord del Oeste, ella pensaba que inclusive era más fuerte que el propio naraku, sí en definitiva lo era, naraku era un hanyo en cambio Sesshomaru era un yokai de sangre pura, atractivo, hermoso

-esperen que estoy pensando-volvió a susurrar pero esta vez un poco alto lo suficiente como para que inuyasha la volteara a ver

-kagome te ocurre algo-ella negó

-voy a dar una vuelta-se giró hacia inuyasha-no me sigas-y empezó a alejarse de la aldea o más bien hacia un pequeño riachuelo que a la vez servía de aguas termales ya que no lejos del mismo, habías unas reconfortantes aguas

-por qué no puedo quitar de mi mente a Sesshomaru, digo jamás lo había visto como un hombre-era cierto en sus "prospectos de hombres" Sesshomaru no entraba y no era por lo físico ya que a lo lejos que tenía un cuerpo muy bien trabajado, pero era la frialdad que mostraban en sus ojos o más bien lo que eran antes

-él ha cambiado-pensó en voz alta, recordando al gran y poderoso Sesshomaru de antes y el que es ahora que rin es parte de su vida, claro sigue teniendo esa misma mirada y aspecto frío en su rostro, pero había ciertas actitudes que demostraban que él no era un ser tan perverso o cruel como se lo habían pintando, primero tenía que JAMAS había herido gravemente a su hermano menor teniendo tantas oportunidades para hacerlo, segundo permitía que una pequeña humana viajara con él y que según ella él odia a todos los humanos, no solo permitía que estuviera con él sino que además de eso se preocupa por ella y ahora lo que pasó hace poco la había salvado.

Kagome era observada por aquel ser de mirada fría, no sabía el por qué él se encontraba ahora mirándola atentamente no era una mirada lujuriosa o bueno había algo de sed sexual en su mirada pero había algo más ¿curiosidad?

-qué tiene esta humana-se preguntó a sí mismo-es una simple humana-le dijo la voz de su demonio interno-

-no lo es-se respondió a sí mismo-

Kagome sentía que alguien la observaba pero sentía muy dentro de su ser que no era alguien de temer, sentía cierta curiosidad por saber quien la miraba de aquella manera, pero al mismo tiempo no quería saberlo, se fue girando poco a poco aún sumergida bajo el agua, se giró hasta toparse con aquella mirada que de nuevo tenía aquel tinte de un cambio de actitud

-Sesshomaru-susurro ella al darse cuenta que él simplemente se la quedaba mirando

-por qué no me puedo alejar de ella, es una simple y asquerosa humana-trataba de que su cuerpo le responda y alejarse de ahí pero algo no se lo permitía-tal vez sea su olor, su esencia, su calor…-su mente empezaba a divagar y bajaba su mirada hasta sus hombros y lo poco que dejaba el agua a la imaginación ya que esta era muy clara, kagome se percató que el rostro de Sesshomaru tenía algo nuevo algo más salvaje algo más su yo verdadero, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la mirada intensa que él tenía sobre ella, luego ella cayó en cuenta de que el agua era tan cristalina que no dejaba mucho que cubrir, se paró de golpe y cubrió sus senos con sus brazos, Sesshomaru no perdió el tiempo y miró más de reojo a kagome

-su cintura es tan fina, tan…-demonios que estoy pensando ella es una simple y…-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una leve ventisca atravesó el sitio haciendo que kagome titiritara y al el olfato de aquel imponente yokai viniera un exquisito aroma

-jazmín y rosas salvajes-pensó él-una fragancia entre dulce y lo exótico, ninguna humana tiene tal exquisito olor-su cuerpo instantemente empezaba a reaccionar y no de una forma muy buena que digamos

-por qué me mira así-kagome pensaba-qué tengo, será mejor que me cubra-

-podrías darte la vuelta-Sesshomaru reaccionó al escucharla hablar

-no sigo órdenes de humanos-fue lo que se limitó a responderle, esto molestó a kagome

-no es una orden es una petición Sesshomaru si no te importa necesito salir de aquí antes de que me congele-ella le respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, él sin más se dio media vuelta pero sus pies no le respondían quería y necesitaba marcharse antes de que cometiera una locura, kagome miraba atónita como el gran lord no pensaba irse, ella suspiró y empezó a salir del agua, el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se tensó el tan solo imaginarse enterrar sus garras en lo más recóndito del ser de aquella hembra, el tan solo imaginárselo su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar y perder el control

-insignificante humana-lo dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que kagome lo pudiera escuchar

-no soy insignificante-su voz sonaba fúrica, él se volvió a girar grave error ella solo cargaba su ropa interior, Sesshomaru pudo admirar mejor el cuerpo de aquella sacerdotisa

-maldición qué me ocurre-sus pies instantemente empezaron a moverse y acercarse a ella, kagome no entendía nada ella se quedó ahí paralizaba con el corazón latiéndole desbocado

-Sesshomaru-susurró ella al darse cuenta como una de las manos del daiyokai (un demonio muy poderoso e inteligente), él sin más dejó que su mano acariciara la mejilla de la joven

-su piel es muy tersa y cálida-kagome sabía que debía reaccionar pero algo en su interior que yacía dormido empezaba a latir con fuerza con clamor

La mano de Sesshomaru se deslizaba por su mejilla para luego acariciar su sedoso y largo cabello negro como la noche pero con un brillo como la misma manta nocturna

-hermosa-susurró muy bajo lo suficiente como para que ella no lo escuchara

-KAGOME-esa voz hizo que la burbuja mágica en la que se encontraran se rompiera de inmediato, haciendo que el daiyokai se alejara a una velocidad atroz y se envolviera en su esfera de luz para luego desaparecer de su vista

-qué…qué me ocurrió-pensó esta mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde segundos antes había estado depositada la mano de Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha llegó al sitio donde se encontraba kagome pero lo que no se esperaba encontrar era la imagen que ésta le mostraba, su cuerpo solo cubierto con aquellas extrañas prendas dejando al descubierto su plano vientre, sus piernas esbeltas y largas al descubiertas, y lo que más lo dejó atónito era que su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y tenía una sonrisa posaba en sus labios que no sabía identificar exactamente era una sonrisa nueva para él ya que él conocía todas y cada una de las sonrisas de su querida kagome, pero había algo que lo sacaba de cuadro

-qué hacía Sesshomaru aquí-eso no fue una pregunta más bien fue un reclamo, kagome volteó a ver al hanyo que a pesar de estar molesto en sus ojos había cierto tinte de lujuria

-abajo-gritó ella-eres un pervertido, estoy en paños menores-ella recogió sus prendas y se posó atrás de un árbol

-como si hubiera algo interesante que ver-esto puso más histérica a kagome

-abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo-gritó tantas veces como su garganta le soportó, se puso rápido su ropa y dejó a un muy mal herido y mal humorado hanyo

Mientras tanto mientras Sesshomaru se alejaba en su esfera de luz aún se preguntaba el por qué de su extraña actitud con aquella simple o más bien no tan simple humana, porque aunque le costara ella no era una simple humana había algo peculiar en ella.

Habían pasado algunas días luego de lo ocurrido kagome estaba de lo más extraña aún seguía pensando en la extraña actitud de Sesshomaru o más bien en la suya propia al no intentar alejarlo, inuyasha aún seguía molesto

-sango tú sabes que le ocurre a ese par-ella negó con la cabeza

-kagome no me ha comentado nada-esto extrañó mucho a la exterminadora ya que siempre kagome era muy abierta con sus pensamientos y sentimientos con ella

-aquí parece ser el lugar-todos sentían un extraña pero maligna presencia

Miroku empezaba a "investigar" entre las aldeanas y al mismo tiempo buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche, hasta que por fin el terrateniente del lugar les dejó pasar la noche en su mansión, claro cuando el monje alegó que ahí había una presencia maligna y que debían exorcizar, no tan lejos de la verdad.

-como siempre aprovechándote de los aldeanos-le regañó inuyasha

-joven inuyasha no es un engaño, en realidad en esta casa se siente una presencia extraña-el hanyo dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza

-iremos a darnos un baño-sango se levantó junto con kagome y shippo

-kagome has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente-la aludida la miró

-yo…-pero su oración fue interrumpida al sentir fragmentos de la perla y ese tan familiar presencia-siento fragmentos y…

-naraku-terminó de decir la exterminadora

Las dos se pusieron sus respectivas ropas y se encaminaron a encontrarse con ese ser tan maligno, al llegar a la parte posterior de la casa se encontraron con aquella familiar marioneta llena de tentáculos, kagome busco su arco y le apuntó con una de sus flechas pero cuando se disponía a lanzárselas, esta marioneta elevó uno de sus tentáculos y mostró algo que dejó a todos callados excepto al hanyo

-KIKYO-gritó a todo pulmón

-anda kagome dispara y mata a la sacerdotisa junto con esta marioneta-empezó a reír maliciosamente, kagome se quedó estática-si tú no piensas hacer algo yo sí-sin más nadie se había percatado que uno de los tentáculos se había desplazado cerca de donde se hallaban sango y kagome, tomándolas desprevenidas golpeó a la exterminadora y la lanzó lejos y tomó por un pie a la miko

-KAGOME-gritó el hanyo, aquel ser perverso rió histéricamente

-que patético eres inuyasha-

-déjalas ir maldito, juro que te voy a matar-inuyasha quería acatar pero no podía si lanzaba algún golpe podría lastimar a alguna de ellas

-anda atácame y las perderás a ambas-él no sabía qué hacer estaba desconcertado

-está bien hoy estoy de buen humor, te ayudaré-todos esperaban a que aquel ser despreciable continuara-te voy a dar dos opciones, pero solo tú podrás elegir-

-habla-no sabía en qué juego estaba cayendo

-la primera opción es que me las dejes a las dos-

-maldito déjate de bromas-él rió

-está bien te diré la segunda opción-se prolongó un silencio-sólo podrás elegir a una de las dos-

Un silencio espectral reinó en el lugar, kagome no podía hacer absolutamente nada sus manos eran presas por uno de los tentáculos, y Kikyo bueno ella miraba a inuyasha esperando su respuesta

-sé cual ser tú respuesta inuyasha pero aún así eso no memoriza el dolor-pensó con dolor Kagome

-yo…yo…-no sabía que decir su corazón le gritaba un nombre pero su alma le decía otro

-inuyasha no te atrevas-le gritaba sango quien se recuperaba del golpe que le dio naraku, ella sabía a quién iba a escoger, mejor dicho todos sabían a quien él iba a escoger

-dilo rápido que no tengo todo el día-la sonrisa en el rostro de naraku se extendía

-elijo a ki…-

-NOOOOO-gritó sango

-Kikyo-naraku rio estrepitosa y malignamente

-buena elección, yo también la hubiese elegido a ella-respondió y la soltó-esta elección te pesará el resto de tus días-sin más empezó a desvanecerse junto con kagome quien tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto

-qué harás con ella-pero ya era demasiado tarde naraku había desaparecido

-ERES UN MALDITO TE ODIO-gritó sango trepándose en kirara junto con miroku y shippo

-JAMAS TE VOY A PERDONAR ESTO-esta vez fue shippo quien habló, la mirada que siempre había sido alegre y juguetona ahora se había transformado en una fría y llena de odio y rencor

-yo…-sin más ellos se alejaron del lugar, inuyasha estaba desbastado Kikyo se puso en pie y abrazó a su hanyo pero en su rostro se posó una mirada y sonrisa triunfal y fría

-sabía que me erigirías a mí, esa miko era inservible-el hanyo se alejó de aquellos brazos

-pero de qué hablas-le gritó la sacerdotisa se levantó y lo miró de reojo y se empezó a alejar

-Kikyo-la llamó

-cavaste su propia tumba-dijo esta mientras desaparecía junto con sus caza almas

-qué hice-el hanyo se lanzó al piso con su rostro entre sus manos

En todo momento kagome estuvo ida, antes de que el hanyo tomara su decisión su mente se hallaba en otra parte, perdida en algún punto dimensional sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-¿dónde estoy?-ella miraba por todas partes, de un momento a otro estaba entre los brazos de naraku y al siguiente se hallaba en medio de un jardín lleno de rosas

-pequeña tú despertar ha llegado-dijo una voz femenina

-¿quién eres?, ¿dónde estoy?-dijo pero no veía a nadie a su alrededor

-tranquila pequeña, todo saldrá bien solo confía-sin más todo aquel bello jardín se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta ya no se hallaba allí sino en otro sitio

-despertaste-le dijo una voz inocente

-¿rin?-la niña corrió a abrazarla

-señorita kagome-la miko estaba confundida qué había pasado

Cuando naraku se estaba alejando con el cuerpo de kagome algo sucedió, algo fuera de lo común una extraña luz fue emitida por el cuerpo de la miko, una luz blanca, cálida y purificadora que cocinaba la piel de aquella marioneta, ésta desesperada intentó crear un campo de fuerza alrededor de la miko para atraerla a él pero era inútil algo demasiado poderoso y puro la protegía, cuando quiso volver a acercarse la marioneta estalló dejando a su paso aquel pedazo de madera que mostraba que era un simple títere de naraku, pero lo más sorprendente es que no solo la marioneta estalló sino que uno de los brazos del verdadero naraku también se hizo pedazos este no entendía que estaba sucediendo y por una vez en su miserable vida tuvo miedo mucho miedo

-el señor Sesshomaru te encontró en medio de un prado y te trajo aquí-kagome intentó recordar cómo es que llegó a ese lugar pero nada se le venía a la cabeza

-le voy a avisar a el señor Sesshomaru que despertaste-la pequeña se levantó y se perdió de su vista, kagome volvió a intentar recordar pero su mente solo le mostraba hasta cuando naraku le decía al hanyo que tenía que elegir

-inuyasha-susurró y un dolor en su pecho la hizo dar un pequeño sollozo

-veo que ya está mejor humana-kagome alzó la vista para toparse con aquellos ojos fríos y sin ninguna emoción

-Sesshomaru-susurró ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro

Sesshomaru la miraba quería traspasar su mirada y leerle el alma, cuando la halló tirada en medio de un prado lleno de rosas no dudó en ir y recoger su cuerpo, pero lo que le pareció más extraño era que a pesar de estar rodeada de rosas su propia fragancia no se perdía o se confundía al contrario se hacía más intensa, tan única y endemoniadamente atrayente para él.

-gracias por ¿recogerme?-él se limitó a alejarse de ella

-debería acostumbrarme de que este hombre es de pocas palabras, por la cabeza de la joven pasaban las imágenes de aquel extraño sueño y se preguntaba que había pasado con naraku, sus amigos, Kikyo e inuyasha….


	4. La pequeña rin

**Capítulo 3**

**La pequeña Rin**

-oye espera-ella intentó ponerse de pie pero un fuerte mareo la tumbó de nuevo en el piso

-aún estás débil-le dijo él, ella bufó y se quedó quieta

-jaken consigue algo de comida y de beber-este asintió y se marchó

-señorita kagome se encuentra bien-la pequeña rin se acercó algo preocupada

-sí rin solo estoy algo mareada eso es todo-la pequeña asintió

-le duele algo-kagome rió

-no, nada-kagome tenía una duda rondándole la cabeza no conocía toda la historia de la pequeña-rin cómo es que llegaste a manos de Sesshomaru, la niña sonrió

-a mis padres y hermanos los había asesinado unos bandidos-kagome le dio una profunda tristeza al escuchar eso-yo vi todo y…-eso dejó perpleja a la pelinegra como era posible con un alma inocente viera tal acto atroz, kagome se limitó a abrazarla

-debió ser muy duro para ti pequeña-kagome sollozó un poco y de sus ojos le salieron algunas lágrimas

-señorita kagome por qué llora-dijo rin cuando se separaron del abrazo

-eres muy niña como para ver y presenciar las crueldades que comenten los humanos-la niña sonrió

-rin ahora es feliz-kagome asintió

-prosigue-le animó

-sí-la pequeña sonrió-luego de eso seguí viviendo en la aldea pero no había nadie quien cuidara de mí y tenía que conseguir mi propia comida, cuando los aldeanos no miraban tomaba alguna que otra fruta para alimentarme-kagome no podía entender como alguien podía ver como una niña moría de hambre y no le brindaba alimento-intenté pescar y cuando tenía suerte pescaba alguno que otro pez, un día me adentré en los bosque huyendo de los niños de la aldea que solían molestarme-kagome volvió a sollozar como alguien se atrevía a molestar a tan pura alma-y fue entonces cuando hallé al señor Sesshomaru estaba muy herido, había perdido su brazo izquierdo-

-debió ser cuando inuyasha le cortó el brazo con tessaiga-pensó kagome

-cuando lo vi ahí recostado en un árbol me dio mucha curiosidad y pena ya que estaba muy herido y se hallaba solito sin nadie quien cuide de él-la pequeña puso una mirada algo triste-pensé que no tenía a nadie en este mundo como a mí me pasaba, decidí acercarme pero él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miró, no me dio miedo al contrario sentí que necesitaba ayuda-

-esta niña a pesar de ser tan pequeña es muy inteligente-pensó la miko

-así que decidí traerle algo de comida, a pesar de que muchas veces rechazó mi comida no desistí en traérsela, un día cuando pescaba unos peces cerca de un riachuelo del pueblo unos aldeanos me descubrieron y me apedrearon diciéndome ladrona-kagome se llenó de rabia contra esos aldeanos-corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron cuando llegué donde el señor Sesshomaru él me miró y me preguntó que quien me había hecho eso, pero no pude responderle ya que desde que mi familia falleció perdí la voz-kagome volvió a sollozar-cuando regresé al pueblo me di cuenta que todos estaban muertos, me escondí en mi pequeña choza y de repente un yokai apareció me asusté mucho y empecé a correr, tropecé y escuché la voz de un chico diciéndole a los lobos que se podían alimentar de los aldeanos que allí se encontraban

-será ¿koga?-se preguntó kagome

-cuando salí de mi escondite me topé con aquellos lobos y entonces volví a correr, cuando llegué al bosque tropecé y esos lobos se me lanzaron encima y…-kagome no dejó que acabara cuando la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y lloraba a montones

-pequeña-kagome acariciaba su espalda-sufriste tanto

-pero ahora estoy bien-le respondió la pequeña

-cuando desperté me hallaba entre los cálidos brazos del señor Sesshomaru y comprendí que ya jamás estaría sola-concluyó su historia entre los brazos de kagome, ella la separó un poco

-rin ya no te encuentras sola no solo tienes a Sesshomaru, a jaken o ese dragón de dos cabezas

-Ah-uh-le dijo la pequeña

-sí a él, ahora me tienes a mí-la niña la abrazó fuertemente llorando entre sus brazos

-señorita kagome Ud. Podría ser una mamá para mí-kagome no supo que responderle, pero en el fondo de su corazón este le indicaba que tenía que proteger a la pequeña, no solo por todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado sino que éste le indicaba que tenía que hacerlo

-sí pequeña si me concedes el honor de serlo-ella asintió, así estuvieron un rato más, kagome le tarareó una canción y la pequeña rin calló profundamente dormida, recién se estaba poniendo el sol

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban ellas un daiyokai mirando la escena atentamente, escuchó cada palabra de la niña que a pesar de todo jamás la había escuchado hablar así de él ni que pensara de esa manera, a pesar de que él en el fondo de su corazón había aceptado a rin como su pequeña pupila aún no entendía muy bien lo que esa inocente humana significaba para él, ahora lo sabia la quería, tenía que protegerla. Ahora se hallaba la otra humana que lloró por lo que rin le había relatado y en su rostro se reflejó el dolor que solo una madre revela cuando su hija sufre, aquel dolor era muy palpable, la humana tenía un corazón muy noble y puro, demasiado para los humanos que comúnmente son de naturaleza egoísta y mezquina como lo habían demostrado aquellos aldeanos que sin compasión o miramientos atacaron a una inofensiva niña.

-kagome-susurró Sesshomaru

Sentía la misma necesidad de protegerla como lo sentía con rin, pero había algo más que dentro de su ser lo inquietaba, lo perturbaba, lo que ella causaba en él y eso lo irritaba odiaba sentirse así, él siempre había tenido un temple inquebrantable

-amo Sesshomaru ya traje lo que me pidió-tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de jaken

-dale eso a la humana-sin más se levantó de sus sitio y se empezó a alejar

-algo le pasa al amo bonito, desde que esa humana apareció en la vida del amo ha estado actuando extramente, a pesar de ser la compañera de su medio hermano la trajo aquí-jaken pensaba eso mientras se acercaba a la "humana"-toma-le dijo a kagome mientras le extendía los pescados, hiervas y algo de agua

-Mmm, veré que hago con esto-miró a su alrededor en busca de su maleta pero recordó que la había dejado en aquella aldea

-rayos-susurró por lo bajo

-si busca su extraño equipaje el amo bonito se encargó de traérselo-jaken le señaló un árbol un poco más lejano y efectivamente ahí se encontraba su maleta

-qué extraño-pensó ella, se paró con cuidado de no despertar a rin y se encaminó a sacar algo para preparar una cena decente, sacó su pequeña estufa portátil (de esas pequeñas) la prendió sacó aquellos fideos instantáneos, algo de carne y pan para preparar hamburguesas, rin se levantó presa del hambre

-huele delicioso-dijo la pequeña mientras se restregaba los ojos

-ten-le extendió una bolsa de papas

-¿qué es?-preguntó extrañada la pequeña

-algo de comida de mi época-la niña sin más metió la mano y puso aquel extraño alimento y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-deliciosa-kagome sonrió y luego le extendió otras a jaken y éste la tomó sin mucho ánimos pero cuando empezó a comer sonrió

-le daré algo de carne a Ah-uh-rin asintió ella se fue acercando con uno de los pedazos de carne que había cocinado, el dragón de dos cabezas la miró, ella no tuvo miedo al contrario se acercó a ellos como si los conociera de siempre, ellos acortaron la distancia y emitieron un sonido como si la reconocieran, ella acaricio su hocico y estos se dejaron mimar

-les traje algo de comida, espero que lo disfruten-sin más el dragón empezó a devorar aquella exquisitez ella observó cómo comían y recordó de aquella hermosa gatita llamada kirara, por su rostro se asomó una triste y melancólica sonrisa, recordando a sus amigos

-¿cómo estarán?, mi pequeño shippo espero que sango te de tus comidas favoritas, mi querida amiga espero que no te dejes manosear de aquel pervertido monje-una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios al recordar cuando el monje "expresaba" su cariño hacia sango dándole "inocentes" caricias y recibiendo otras por parte de la exterminadora, la hermosa y tierna gatita kirara, un animal puro y leal…-sango, kirara, miroku….inuyasha-a su mente vino la indecisión de cuando naraku le preguntó a quien salvaría, aquel dolor que pensó que la orillaría a la muerte no se hizo presente, algo extraño le estaba sucediendo-no entiendo si él me traicionó por qué no duele tanto cómo debería-se preguntó en voz alta

-él no era quien estaba destinado para ser tú compañero de vida-aquella voz ya la había escuchado antes

-pronto lo sabrás pequeña-le respondió

Kagome no sabía qué pensar sentía que aquella voz le era familiar y que ya la conocía mucho antes de que pasara eso, pero de dónde y lo más importante por qué le había dicho eso.

Sesshomaru miraba de lejos la escena de cómo aquella humana le daba de comer a Ah-uh aquel dragón era dócil pero algo esquivo con personas que no conocía y peor dejaba que se le acercaran tanto, pero aquella miko se había acercado y lo había tocado, aparte de rin nadie más se había osado a tocar a el dragón.

-ella es extraña, hay algo de en ella que…-pero qué demonios iba a decir no ella no es nada, es una simple e insignificante humana, Sesshomaru intentaba convencerse de que eso era lo que realmente pensaba de ella, pero muy en el fondo su corazón había empezado a cambiar y a sentir nuevas emociones sin que se diera cuenta

Habían pasado una semana en que kagome acompañaba a el grupo de Sesshomaru en que se había separado de su grupo, extrañaba mucho a sus amigos pero había algo que no la dejaba separar de rin, se había despertado en ella su lado maternal más que con shippo, pero dentro de su corazón algo también había cambiado.

-humana es hora-le dijo aquella fría voz

-sí-se limitó a responderle, todo este tiempo el propio Sesshomaru se había tomado la molestia de entrenarla, de enseñarle a usar mejor el arco a manipularlo y mejorar su puntería, aquel gran yokai sabía de muchas armas, sus entrenamientos eran arduos y pesados, pero kagome no se quejaba quería ser más fuerte

-ahhhh-se quejó cuando una de las garras de Sesshomaru le había rasguñado y abierto una profunda herida en su brazo derecho

-eso te pasó por que estabas distraída-le regañó su mentor, algo dentro de él se removió al darse cuenta que la había lastimado

-lo siento-se disculpó se regañó a sí misma por andar viendo de más a su entrenador, pero debía de admitir que era muy apuesto

-sigamos-kagome asintió y siguieron con el entrenamiento

-ya está la comida-llamó una dulce voz, kagome asintió y Sesshomaru simplemente se fue a sentar debajo de un árbol

-él jamás come-preguntó

-el amo Sesshomaru no come comida de humanos-kagome asintió, en ese momento recordó cuando le dio por primera vez comida de su tiempo a inuyasha quien dijo que sabía exquisita, se regañó a sí misma por pensar en esas cosas

-señorita kagome por qué está triste-rin la miraba preocupada

-extraño a mis amigos y a mi familia-mintió no quería que la descubrieran pensando en inuyasha

-ya veo-dijo la pequeña comiendo su pescado

-mentirosa estabas pensando en el idiota de mi medio hermano…qué estoy pensando

-awwww-gruñó el gran yokai se levantó molesto de su puesto y se empezó a alejar

-amo bonito a dónde va-el aludido se giró y le lanzó una mirada gélida a Sesshomaru

-qué le habrá pasado-pensó la miko

Mientras tanto en un pueblo un poco más lejano

-ya ha pasado una semana su excelencia-sango aún no recuperaba aquella voz llena de dulzura

-lo sé mi querida sanguito-suspiró-no sabemos qué habrá hecho naraku con la joven kagome-volvió a suspirar-

Afuera de la tienda de la anciana Kaede se escuchó un torbellino trayendo con él un ya conocido yokai

-¿dónde está mi mujer?, ¿dónde está el perro ese?-todos miraron con tristeza y desolación a kouga, quién desconocía la situación actual de ambos, shippo no aguantó más y salió corriendo llorando, detrás de él se fue sango

-qué pasó-kouga sintió una gran opresión en su pecho, el monje suspiró tomó aire y le contó todo lo ocurrido

-MALDITO PERRO PULGOSO, DEJA QUE LE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA-se calmó-mi querida kagome ella podría estar…-se calló sus propios pensamientos los cortó de inmediato se temía lo peor

No muy lejos de ahí se hallaba un desbastado hanyo

-qué hice-se reprobaba a sí mismo

-lo mejor-le respondió aquella fría voz

-no-él la miró, ya no la miraba con aquel amor había resentimiento en la mirada de inuyasha

-por qué me miras así yo no te obligué en nada-sonrió sínicamente-

-yo sé que tú planeas algo con naraku-ella sonrió más

-no, yo simplemente me deshice de un estorbo-sin más se marchó dejando a un anonado inuyasha

Mientras tanto en algún bosque un furioso daiyokai, iracundo con sus propios pensamientos se desquitaba con todo lo que hallase en su camino

-qué me está sucediendo-pensaba molesto-no puedo caer en la misma debilidad que mi padre y el idiota de inuyasha-

-NO-gritó

-con destruir todo no vas hallar las respuestas a tus interrogantes-le dijo una voz

-¿quién eres?-se giró en búsqueda de aquella voz desenvainando Bakusaiga

-tranquilo, guarda esa espada que no vengo a pelear-Sesshomaru sentía una gran fuerza pero no era maligna

-muéstrate-le ordenó, en frente suyo apareció una mujer de cabellera larga y negra portaba una armadura

-joven daiyokai ha llegado el momento de que cumpla su misión-Sesshomaru no entendía de lo que hablaba, ella le sonría

-a qué te refieres-preguntó él

-en su momento lo sabrás por ahora necesito que me hagas un favor-

-no hago favores a nadie-sin más la atacó, pero nada sucedió

-pero ¿qué?-él estaba desconcertado

-veo que eres igual como él te describió-sonría cálidamente

-¿él?-ella rió

-necesito que lleves a kagome a las profundidades de las montañas del norte, allí habrá un gran templo-y desapareció

Él no entendía que sucedía pero sentía que debía hacer lo que aquella chica le dijo, gruñó molesto y sin más se dirigió hacia el campamento donde se hallaban todos, cuando llegó se encontró la escena más dulce del mundo, rin dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de kagome que tenía como almohada a Ah-uh, la miko tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-hermosa…-susurró, sus pies lo arrastraron hasta ella la quedó mirando por largo tiempo-

-esto no me puede estar sucediendo-susurró frustrado dándose cuenta de que aquello apenas si empezaba…


End file.
